The Wuzzleburg Express
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Birdy Bird *Old Lady Zamboni *Train Conductor *Train Engineer *Cows *Train Mechanic *Ants Places *Train Station *Mount Zubba Bubba *Wuzzleburg Outskirts *Picnic Area Summary There is an annual picnic being held at the top of Mount Zubba Bubba, so Wubbzy and Walden take the train to get there, but it breaks down. Widget fixes it, but they can't stop it. Recap Wubbzy and his friends were at the train station with other people waiting for the train that leads to Mt. Zubba Bubba where Wuzzleburg picnic, packed with fun activities, takes place. The train arrives and everyone, except Widget who has to finish her work, gets in. Wubbzy and Walden say goodbye to Widget and the train runs slowly. At the outskirts, the train breaks down. Wubbzy asks the engineer if he could help, but he says it needs special care, and leaves with a handcar to get the mechanic. Later, Widget arrives and is ready for the picnic. Wubbzy and Walden tell her about the broken down train, and she tries to fix it. After some time, she gets it working again and wants to proceed. Walden prefers to wait for the mechanic to return, but Wubbzy's afraid the picnic will be over. Widget wants to take over and she has Wubbzy be the whistle blower. With the three of them in the engine, the train ride continues. With the train running at high speed, they need to pick up passengers at the next station. Widget pulls the lever, but the train won't slow down and it passes the passengers. Widget then tries to stop it by pressing multiple buttons, but it plays a loud horn over the speaker, pops the train parts up and down, and opens the engine's roof. Wubbzy looks out of it and when the train's about to go through a cave, he ducks in time. He gets down. Walden finds the manual and begins to read it, then the running train makes them fly all around the engine. The train passes the picnic grounds and is too fast to drop off the passengers on it. While it goes up a steep hill, Wubbzy uses his tail to remove the rivet that connects the engine to the carriages behind it, making the passengers go down the steep hill and safely stop at the picnic grounds. Walden keeps reading the manual and Widget keeps pressing buttons, still trying to stop the train. Wubbzy sees the end of the tracks at the marshmallow forest. On the last page, Walden reads that pressing the 'When all else fails' button stops the train, annoying Wubbzy and Widget. When pressed, the engine opens a parachute and cushion on the front, and the wheels stop moving. It stops in time and Wubbzy is relieved. The train moves back to the picnic, and the engineer come back with the mechanic. Wubbzy tells what happened and Widget apologizes. The engineer laughs and says that she put the express back in the old Wuzzleburg Express. Everyone laughs. Unfortunately for Wubbzy and his friends, they missed everything at the picnic. Everything except the ants performing their ants-in-your-pants dance. The ants carry off the doodleberry pie and everyone cheers. Wubbzy picks up a slice and is glad they made it in time for dessert. Transcript See: The Wuzzleburg Express/Transcript Quotes Wubbzy:*Tooting train horn* All aboard! Wubbzy: Can't you stop the train, Widget? Widget: Oh sure, little buddy. No problemo. It must be one of these knobs. *Presses button* *Speaker plays trumpet music* Wubbzy: I think you fixed this train engine too well, Widget. Walden: Ah, the last page. "When all else fails, push the 'When all else fails' button." Train engineer: *Laughs* I'll say this, Widget, you sure put the express back in the old Wuzzleburg Express. Post-Show Skit The short, "No Laughing Contest", is played. Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): El expreso de Wuzzleburgo * Turkish: Wuzzleburg Ekspresi Goofs/Trivia * The title card is read by Wubbzy as "Wuzzleburg Express". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy